The present invention relates to the field of doors and the associated hardware for opening and closing them. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover for the closure mechanism on a storm door. The device installs easily without tools or fasteners, protecting the closure from moisture and dust once installed.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cover for the closure mechanism of a door.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a cover that is easy to install without tools or fasteners.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a cover that is retained on the closure mechanism by biased frictional engagement.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a cover that has a streamlined shape which covers the key components of the closure without interfering with the function of the closure.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a cover that is economical to produce, durable in use, and reliable.
These and other objects will be apparent from the drawings, the description, and the claims which follow.